


In His Embrace

by gabby524



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Powerful Draco Malfoy, There is a baby, he is special, this was written before the fifth book came out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby524/pseuds/gabby524
Summary: Apparently after taking a page out of Harry Potter's book, Draco is left with a baby after playing the hero. The Death Eater's are after the child and he has no option but to work with Head Girl Hermione Granger.





	In His Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old story that I had written way before the fifth book even came out. A lifetime ago really. It was up on another site and regretfully never finished it. Came across this and decided to post here because I really do not enjoy the set up on the site it was on before. Promise the chapters get longer and tags will be added as I decide in what direction the story will be headed in. Good reading to all!

Disclaimer: I will only post this once. I DO NOT own any of the characters featured in the Harry Potter World. Everything belongs to J.K.

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

Draco Malfoy.

Hero.

Never had those three words been put together in the same sentence.

He was the son of Lucius Malfoy, son of a Death Eater. A pureblood standing at 6'1, a well toned muscled body with bleach blond hair that fell into his face and piercing gray-blue eyes, any wizard or witch would know better than to mess with this Malfoy.

No, Draco was definitely not one to be called a hero.

A puff of air escaped into the chilly air forming a small cloud. He had just returned from a meeting at the Three Broomsticks Inn with the family patriarch and decided to cool down before returning back to school. The amount of rubbish his father had talked about from duties to his betrothal was more than enough to have any lingering respect for the man fade away.

Hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat to ward off the chill, his walk was interrupted by the unmistakable sounds of a woman’s cry from a nearby alley. He paused and though it was no business of his Draco narrowed his eyes, straining to see into the darkness. From his point there was nothing to see and he glanced around the deserted streets. Damning his curiosity he cautiously ventured forward knowing whatever was up ahead was only going to bring him trouble.

The silhouettes of several figures became clear the further into the alley he walked. Keeping himself pressed against a wall he could see a woman kneeling in front of what Draco could now distinguish as three men with a fourth standing off to the side. There was nothing prominent about either of them that Draco could see that would provide any clue as to their identities.

"Haven't you done enough already? My husband is dead because of you! Dead!"

The three men spared a glance to the side and Draco followed their gaze where the body of a man laid face down in a pool of his own blood. He grimaced, the chill in his body no longer just from the cold.

The fourth man that was set apart from the group stepped forward obviously impatient as he tapped the end of his wand continuously against his thigh. "Stop wasting my time! Let's get this over with already!" A callous smile spread across his face as he reached into his robes to pull a dagger hidden within. "I want to see her suffer as we finish her off. Then we move on to the other."

The presence of the dagger quickly escalated the situation and Draco debated over where he should help the woman from her captors. There were so many, many directions in which this could go. None of them seeming to favor Draco's side. Would he risk his life for some woman he didn’t know?

He couldn’t.

He was no Harry Potter.

He pushed off the wall to walk away when he caught the eyes of the woman fixed upon him. The men around her took no notice, too involved with their prospective kill. Try as he could, Draco could not look away from her pleading eyes.

Bringing his hand to his face he whispered, "Oh bollocks."

Knowing he only had seconds to spare Draco cursed bringing his wand out and pointed it at his head. “Crinus Muto.” Immediately his hair changed to a dark brown, the length shortened at the sides, strands of longer hair falling slightly over his eyes. It was the best he could do with the time constraint, hoping it was enough to distract and cover more of his known features.

"Can anyone join this reunion or do I need an invite?" His sudden appearance provided an effective distraction from the woman.

"Well aren't you just a cocky piece of shit." Said the one with the blade in his hand.

Draco waved a finger condescendingly as he chuckled. "Tsk. Tsk. Language now. You are in the presence of a lady."

"You are not going to be laughing anytime soon, sonny."

"First of all, I am not your sonny nor will I ever be. The thought alone disgusts me. Now I think it would be in your best interest if you left right now and crawled back to wherever you came from.” Draco replied.

Draco saw the veins forming on the man's temple, his face forming an ugly hue of purple from anger. Fuming the man waved his hand forward signaling to the other men, the rest of them springing into action. In doing so his sleeve slipped down to the elbow and Draco could see the the Dark Mark that had been branded into his skin.

Death Eaters.

They charged straight at Draco while the other watched on amused assuming it would be over in a minute. Draco, having already anticipated this move cried out, "Accio wand", effectively gathering one of the men's wands.

Thinking to use the captured wand instead of his own he immediately began to shout out curses and counter curses against the Death Eaters. It would not do him any good to have anything trace back to him from this moment.

"Diffendo!"

"Stupefy!"

It continued on, neither side getting much leverage over the other. Draco had only managed to take down one; the Death Eater sprawled out unconscious on the floor. His cheek was smarting from a wandering curse and he could feel the uncomfortable trickle of blood from it. The woman had made an effort to run out but the second man had grabbed her by the sleeve throwing her back to the ground. While he was occupied with her and Draco took advantage managed to blast the very same man with an Impedimenta. The force of the spell throwing his enemy into a crumbling wall, the bricks covering him in layers.

It seemed with two of his comrades brought down the fourth man had seemed to realize the situation was not as easy as he had previously determined. From the corner of his eye Draco could see him advance towards the woman once more. Fearing the worst Draco made a beeline for the woman but was immediately stopped by a pair of arms. The biceps of the third man locked around his neck, keeping him in place.

He could only watch as the dagger plunged into the abdomen of the woman. The hilt lodged in her and she crumpled to the floor.

With a shout of anger Draco quickly head butted the man holding him as the surge of anger took over his body. A quick Petrificus Totalus the Death Eater fell to floor and Draco pointed his wand in the direction of the Death Eater by the woman.

Draco was not surprised to see that the man was also prepared to strike but the anger was coursing through his veins at an alarming rate. The man opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word he was blasted by a bright green light as Draco yelled, "Avada Kedavara!"

The lifeless body fell to the ground.

Wand clattering to the ground Draco stumbled towards the bleeding woman and kneeled before her. He didn't know what to expect from her but he never imagined that she would be smiling and he could now see her clinging a bundle to her chest. It was covered in a yellow blanket that was covered in dirt, the edges soaking in the blood rapidly leaving her. She weakly reached for his hand, her delicate fingers wrapping around his. "Thank you."

“Are you mad? I need to see the wound!” He tried to pull from her grip but she surprisingly held strong.

She shook her head. "Change back. Need to see who my hero is after all.”

Startled at the unexpected request he did as he was told and her smile only deepened. "Promise me you will take care of him. Protect him always. They will be after him again and won't stop looking for him."

"Him? Who? Protect who? I don't understand what you are talking about. You need help. I need to find someone! We’re wasting time. That’s what is important right now!”

As if to disagree, a tiny wail sounded from the bundle of blankets.

"Oh, fuck! No. No. No!” Draco turned sightly hysterically eyes to the woman silently begging her not to confirm what he already knew.

Releasing her grip on Draco’s hand the woman peeled back a part of the blanket a tousle of blond hair that peaked from within the blankets.

A pair of violet eyes stared back at him.

"There's no way! I can't do this. I'm the worst person you could have picked for this job!" Draco protested.

"You must! Promise me!” She coughed wetly her lips becoming stained with red.

“I...I...can't." Draco protested weakly.

“Please.” She whispered with tears in her eyes and lifted the bundle up to him. “I love him so much. Please.”

Words failed him but he nodded once and stiffly stood taking what she offered.

She turned her head to look at her husband laying off to the side and more tears fell before she closed her eyes. “Thank you.”

It took him several long minutes before he was able move the cries of the baby putting him back in motion. With his own wand he set fire to the one he used and wiped his aching cheek on his sleeve. One last look at the disaster he had walked in he left the alley in a robotic fashion, trekking back on the familiar path back to Hogwarts.

He must be having a nightmare.

He gazed down at the baby in his arms, the child now calmly snuggled close to his chest. The baby’s eyelashes were fluttering as he struggled to stay awake. The baby blinked wide open for a second, Draco jerking back in surprise.

Beautiful blue eyes stared back at Draco.

"Okay junior I know they were not that color before." Draco stated, frown in place. "What is wrong with you?"

The baby just scrunched his face in displeasure as if he understood what Draco had said.

"Okay. Okay. I understand. No messing with you." He said in surrender not wanting a crying child in his arms. "Hmmm already trying to get your way are you? A definite Malfoy trait. I think I'm going to like you junior. Just maybe."

* * *

Draco arrived unnoticed at the Heads Dormitory without further incident. Leaving the alley he had only one thought and it was to head back to the dorm. Having accomplished that goal he was now left standing in the middle of the common room unsure of his next move.

The same common room that he shared with this year's Head Girl, who just happened to be Miss-know-it-all-Granger.

"Definitely not of the good." Draco said to the empty room.  
Junior -as Draco had taken to calling him- on the other hand knew exactly what to do.

Cry.

The baby's wail filled the entire room within seconds.

"Shhh. You're going to wake up Granger." Draco said frantically trying to soothe the baby.

He felt his heart jump as the sounds of door to her room being opened were heard.

"Shit. Shit.” His eyes darted to every corner of the room looking for a place to hide but it was too late. Standing at the top of the staircase with her hands firmly placed on her lips, the Head Girl stood with her trademark glare of disproval.

"Malfoy! What is all the racket down here? It sounds like…it couldn't be."

With his back to her, Draco winced knowing he had been caught. Slowly as if to draw some time he turned around to face her.

An audible gasp was heard.

"What did you do now?!”

“Well fuck me.”

* * *

 


End file.
